


新年大計

by sashach



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chinese Translation, Crushes, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 那個⋯⋯」他說道，轉移話題。「你有什麼新年大計？」不知為何，這個問題讓克里斯有些臉紅。「呃⋯⋯那不是應該保密嗎？」





	新年大計

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viperbranium (ViperSeven)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperSeven/gifts).
  * A translation of [you’re my champagne, baby you go straight to my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235871) by [viperbranium (ViperSeven)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperSeven/pseuds/viperbranium). 



> 新年快樂！！還記得 2018 年包在威爾的 Instragram Story 舉杯跨年，軟敷敷的模樣嗎？因為實在太可愛了，我在湯上的朋友 viperbranium 當時於是寫了這篇甜文。我取得她的允許，將文中的年份從 2017 年改為 2018 年，請自行想像吧。如果喜歡這篇故事，請記得給 viper 太太按讚喔。

「已經準備好迎接新年了？」克里斯問道。他的臉上掛著一個俏皮的微笑，看著塞斯蒂安替自己倒更多香檳。

「你這是在批判我，還是你也想要續杯？」塞巴斯蒂安答道。他也不在乎到底是不是前者，反正照今晚的態勢，他肯定是無法存活下來的：克里斯的手臂搭在他的肩膀上，靠進他的私人空間，甚至還用拇指劃過塞巴斯蒂安的下顎，帶著欣賞的笑容說了一句「你刮鬍子了⋯⋯」而且他連酒都沒喝。

克里斯一向來都超級喜歡肢體接觸，但他今天晚上似乎在測試塞巴斯蒂安的意志力。所以，他若在那雙蔚藍如夏日晴空的目光注視下有所動搖，他大可怪罪於酒精作祟。

這卻是一把雙刃劍。因為喝太多表示他可能會進入酒後吐真言的領域，那將會一塌糊塗，糟糕透頂。毫不誇張。

重點是得隨時保持在「剛好微醺」狀態。

「我如果有所批判也未免有些虛偽。」克里斯說道，把酒杯伸出來讓塞巴斯蒂安斟滿。「你看過我喝得半醉參加記者會的樣子。」

塞巴斯蒂安因回憶而微笑。「如果可以讓你心情好一點，其實根本看不出來。」

「你很不會撒謊。」克里斯答道。「但謝謝你。我現在還有工作，所以我想應該不算太糟。」

「並不會，你很可愛。」塞巴斯蒂安說道，隨即在腦子裡暗暗責罵自己。他幾乎是慌張地伸手抓起第一樣可以拿取的食物。天啊，他真的得遠離酒後吐真言的領域⋯⋯

謝天謝地，大方仁慈的克里斯・埃文斯對他不慎出口的話並未多加批評。他只是垂下目光，小啜一口酒。他們左手邊的某處，有人喊道：「再過兩分鐘就是新的一年了！」

塞巴斯蒂安清請喉嚨。「那個⋯⋯」他說道，轉移話題。「你有什麼新年大計？」

不知為何，這個問題讓克里斯有些臉紅。「呃⋯⋯那不是應該保密嗎？」

「我以為是生日願望才要保密。」塞巴斯蒂安回答。看見克里斯再次挪開目光，將身體重量從一隻腳移到另一隻腳，他又補充道：「可是你如果不想告訴我也沒關係。」

「不！不是的，沒⋯⋯」克里斯試著說。他長長一口把酒喝完，將空酒杯放在最靠近他的桌子上。「沒關係。」他堅定地說，倒像是試圖說服他自己多一點。

克里斯環視他們四周，塞巴斯蒂安也跟隨他的目光。眾多仍清醒的派對賓客正在盯著螢幕看，等待迎接新的一年。少數不是情侶的人則專注於彼此，無瑕理會他們。

塞巴斯蒂安正想說有些情侶看來已經決定提早慶祝跨年，有一隻手突然抓住他的手臂，將他推到一個有些隱密的角落。

「克里斯——？」他開口道，但還來不及多說什麼，他被推靠在牆上，克里斯將自己貼在他的胸前，親吻他。

克里斯・埃文斯正在吻他。

全世界像是凍結止住，在驚嘆的沈默中觀看著，因為克里斯・埃文斯正在吻他，渴望的手指穿過他的頭髮，把他拉得更近，彷彿想要更多。而且天啊，這比賽巴斯蒂安所想像的任何一切更要美妙：堅定卻溫柔，帶著些許的殷切、急迫。而且溫暖。非常，非常溫暖。

在香檳甜蜜的蘊底下，克里斯嚐起來是無與倫比的美好，拉開距離的時候，塞巴斯蒂安得努力克制自己不去追逐那個吻。

「克里斯？」塞巴斯蒂安重複道，用些微迷濛的目光注視著他，完全無法說出任何比這更複雜的話語。

「就是這個。」克里斯說道，看起來比他們第一次的記者會還要緊張。塞巴斯蒂安用困惑的表情看著他。「我的新年大計。就是這個。」他澄清道。「誒，嚴格來說應該是提起勇氣約你出去，可是⋯⋯你知道。」

喔。

喔天啊。

「喔⋯⋯」依然無法形成完整句子的塞巴斯蒂安說道。但克里斯用他那雙迷死人的無辜眼睛看著他，充滿期待，帶著些許希望和很多焦慮，等待塞巴斯蒂安說些什麼。這個世界上若有什麼東西可以在那個吻之後重新啟動賽巴斯蒂安的腦袋，絕對非那雙眼睛莫屬。「這個嘛。」他開口道。「你顯然搞錯了，對不對？」

克里斯的臉垮了下來。「對不起，我——」

「現在還是 2018 年。」塞巴斯蒂安打斷他的話。不早不晚，螢幕上的大鐘出現 00:00，他們身邊所有的人開始向彼此大喊新年快樂。塞巴斯蒂安向克里斯微笑。「我們現在可以處理你的新年大計。」說著，他抓住克里斯的毛衣，將他拉近。

「我把你的頭髮弄亂了。」克里斯說。他笑得合不攏嘴，挨進塞巴斯蒂安的空間。

「再弄亂一點。」塞巴斯蒂安回答。克里斯又再次親吻他。


End file.
